<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Knew It Was You by romanticbazinga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321949">I Knew It Was You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticbazinga/pseuds/romanticbazinga'>romanticbazinga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lemon Demon (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Among Us AU, I hate it here, M/M, RAT I HATE YOU /lh, fuck why am i doing this, game theory the ship, i hate everything, ok enjoy the shitshow ig, sigh do i have to type this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticbazinga/pseuds/romanticbazinga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Theory Among Us au TTT is a crewmate and Cabinet Man is the imposter and TTT figured it out because he had a theory about who was SUS and it was cabinet man and  cm was gonna kill him but then he doesn’t and TTT decides to join his side and not tell anyone cm’s the imposter (copy and pasted from rat’s tweet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cabinet Man/Touch-Tone Telephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Knew It Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>get fucked</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just want to tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>